


L'espoir fait vivre

by Mirabelle_chan



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_chan/pseuds/Mirabelle_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian et Peter sont réunis dans le monde de ce dernier. Voila ce qui aurait alors pu se passer. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'espoir fait vivre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, ou bonsoir :) Ce petit texte à été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour la Ficothèque Ardente. Il s'agit donc d'un pur PWP ou presque.
> 
> Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La façon dont Caspian était arrivé dans le monde de Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy était un peu mystérieuse. Même pour eux. Mais ils supposaient qu’Aslan avait quelque chose à voir là dedans. Mais le pourquoi était indéfinissable. Et ce qu’il y avait de plus merveilleux encore dans les pouvoirs du grand Lion était qu’il avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde que l’ancien roi était le fils du professeur Kirkle.

Malgré tout, au bout de deux ans dans le monde des Humains, Caspian s’était bien adapté. Il avait arrêté de les vouvoyez et de les appeler « Votre Majesté » et s’était même habitué aux trains. Et vu sa réaction la première fois qu’il en avait vu un, ce n’était pas gagné. Il avait sauté derrière Peter, totalement effaré par le bruit de la machine. Il n’y avait jamais rien eut de semblable à Narnia. En essayant de ne pas trop se moquer, les quatre jeunes lui avaient expliqué à quoi ça servait pourquoi ça faisait tant de bruit. En rougissant il s’était alors écarté de Peter.

Quelques mois après son arrivé, il était allé dans l’école de Peter, dans la même classe que lui. D’après les papiers créés par Aslan, il avait fêté ses 17 ans cette année, en 1944. Il était bien content d’être constamment avec l’aîné des Pevensie, ça lui évitait de faire des bourdes idiotes comme exiger la justice et le respect des plus jeunes dans un internat de garçons. Il eut également beaucoup de mal à se mettre aux devoirs car il lui manquait beaucoup de notions.

Mais Peter lui avait tout expliqué, cela plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne tout, avec une patience infinie. Le jour où il reçut son bulletin du premier trimestre et qu’il vit qu’il avait la moyenne presque partout, il sauta dans les bras du blond pour le remercier. Avant de se reprendre, totalement gêné en marmonnant que c’était déplacé, pas du tout digne d’un roi et qu’il était désolé d’avoir autant manqué de respect au Grand Roi.

Il avait parfois quelques rechutes de protocole ce qui n’était pas au goût de Peter. Dans ce monde, ils étaient tous les deux des adolescents de 17 ans qui partageaient le même secret. Il le félicita donc abondamment en le serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

De fils en aiguille, ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu’à être très complices. Jusqu’à dormir ensemble pour calmer Caspian qui angoissait pour les examens du troisième trimestre.

Se réveiller collé à un corps chaud quand on avait 17 ans avait de quoi exciter un peu plus l’érection matinale normale d’un homme. Mais quand son voisin de lit avait le même problème du matin et qu’il dormait encore, ce n’était pas possible de rester de marbre. C’est exactement ce que c’était dit Peter en haletant après que son sexe durcit ait frotté contre celui de Caspian, encore endormit contre lui. Il avait été incapable de s’arrêter, surtout quand le brun avait commencé à bouger avec lui en gémissant doucement.

Il avait comprit que Caspian s’était réveillé quand il le sentit s’accroché à lui, un peu perdu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu’avec toute la force de sa raison il avait arrêté son manège. Mais, s’il en fut capable une seconde, il recommença aussitôt, les yeux plongé dans ceux de l’autre garçon. Il avait le corps en feu, et c’était probablement la même chose pour Caspian qui avait fini par monter à cheval sur lui, tirant leurs pantalons de pyjama par la même occasion.

Peter avait attrapé les hanches du brun pour les bouger à sa guise, déclenchant un cri au dessus de lui. De nouveau la bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne l’attirait inexorablement. Il ne sut pas le quel des deux avait fait le premier pas, mais la minute d’après, ils s’embrassaient à perdre haleine. Puis vint la jouissance dans un cri étranglé avant que chacun ne tente de reprendre son souffle.

Totalement rouge, Caspian, qui avait parfaitement comprit qu’il ne pourrait pas s’échapper, cacha sa tête dans le cou du blond, affreusement gêné.

Les mains toujours sur les hanches du jeune homme, Peter réfléchissait. Personne n’avait du lui dire que les relations homosexuelles n’étaient pas bien vues du tout ici. Du coup, il avait peut être une chance de pouvoir connaitre une nouvelle fois la jouissance explosive qu’il avait ressentit quelques minutes auparavant. Mais avant qu’il n’ait eut le temps d’exprimer son idée, il entendit un marmonnement venir de son cou.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que ça se fait dans ton monde de continuer ça ?

\- Oui, répondit-il après une hésitation.

Alors ils continuèrent comme ça pendant un moment. Jusqu’à avoir envie de plus, à ce moment et après quelques essais ratés, ils franchirent enfin l’étape suivante.  
Après presque un an de relation, Peter décida qu’il était temps de changer un peu. Il avait prévenu ses parents que lui et Caspian sortiraient se soir là voir des amis pour être tranquille et avait organisé sa petite soirée.

Il avait traîné Caspian dans une partie de la ville qu’il ne connaissait pas, plus précisément dans un hôtel. Puis ils montèrent quelques étages jusqu’à arriver à la chambre qu’il avait louée. Aussitôt rentré, le brun trouva la décoration clinquante, toute dorée et rouge. C’était plein de velours dans tous les sens, bref, c’était une parfaite preuve de mauvais goût d’après lui.

Mais ce qui attira immédiatement son attention était le feu de bois qui brûlait dans la pièce. Il comprit aussi pourquoi malgré la décoration qui laissait à désirer, Peter l’avait amené ici. Il savait que ce qui lui manquait le plus dans le monde des Humains, c’était les feux de cheminé. C’était tellement plus convivial, mais maintenant, ils enfermaient le feu comme s’il était sauvage et dangereux. Hypnotisé par les flammes, il se rapprocha jusqu’à s’asseoir sur le tapis, juste en face.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Oui beaucoup.

Le blond le serra contre lui en souriant. Dans quelques minutes ils pourraient passer au petit jeu qu’il avait préparé en guise de repas.

Comme il l’expliqua à Caspian, le jeu consistait à deviner quelle nourriture il mettrait dans sa bouche. Ce que le jeune homme refusa tout net. Il était sur qu’il allait lui faire blague idiote dès qu’il aurait les yeux bandés. Ce fut donc Peter qui prit sa place et se fit bander les yeux.

Entre le chocolat, les fruits et les légumes présents sous le torchon qui recouvrait le plat, il n’y avait rien de bien dangereux. Mais il n’était pas resté roi aussi longtemps sans être prudent. Et pour une fois qu’il pourrait contrôler un peu son Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique, il fallait qu’il en profite.

Malgré tout, il s’était bien amusé à lui donner la béquée et encore plus à entendre ses réponses idiotes quand il ne trouvait pas. Puis il avait décidé que c’était assez. Il était temps d’entrer dans le vif du sujet, celui pour lequel ils étaient tous les deux là.

Caspian fit d’abord un tour de la pièce et surtout du lit pour voir ce que Peter avait prévu avant de le faire lever et avancer jusqu’à être allongé sur le lit. Quand il essaya d’enlever son bandeau, il lui tapa sur la main :

\- Non, tu dois le garder.

\- C’est toi qui devrais l’avoir normalement, grogna Peter juste pour la forme.

Mais Caspian se contenta de sourire et d’attraper les menottes à côté du lit pour attaché les poignets du blond à la tête de lit.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda ironiquement Peter.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que je ne prends pas souvent les devants que je ne sais pas le faire.

\- Autant pour moi. Je te laisse faire alors.

La moquerie était parfaitement visible, ce qui acheva d’agacer Caspian. Il le déshabilla comme il pu compte tenu des menottes qui l’empêchait d’enlever son pull l’embrassa. Il adorait l’embrasser, c’était toujours tellement chaud qu’il se sentait excité rien que par ça. Malgré sa position, Peter ne voulait pas abandonner le contrôle qu’il avait sur les événements, il mordillait ses lèvres ou lui refusait le baiser jusqu’à ce que que le brun gémisse pour enfin le recevoir.

Quand Caspian releva la tête, il se sentait tout étourdi, ça allait être plus dur que prévu de faire plier son Roi. Il fit glisser sa langue dans le cou de son amant avant de sucer sa peau pour y laisser un magnifique suçon. Puis il descendit encore le long de son corps, ne s’attarda pas vraiment sur les mamelons de son petit ami, il n’en voyait pas vraiment l’intérêt et attaqua directement son sexe tendu.

Il en mit une bonne partie dans sa bouche sous le cri de Peter. La perte de la vue le rendait bien plus sensible, et en plus il avait l’effet de surprise. Entre léchouilles et baiser sur la pointe rouge, il continua à le sucer activement. Il voulait le faire jouir et sentait qu’il était sur la bonne voie.

\- Enlève le bandeau ! ordonna Peter d’une voix rauque.

Qu’est ce qu’il aimait cette voix ! Elle disait qu’il avait besoin de lui pour le satisfaire, uniquement de lui.

Il se déshabilla lui-même avant d’accéder à la requête du blond et d’enlever le foulard qui lui couvrait les yeux. Et il l’embrassa de nouveau, jusqu’à manquer d’air. De nouveau Peter gronda :

\- Il y a du lubrifiant dans le tiroir.

Caspian s’étira pour atteindre la table de chevet, s’appliquant à bien lever les fesses pour les montrer à son amant qui ne pouvait détacher son regard d’elles. Bien sûr le lubrifiant n’était pas pour il prépare Peter, mais bien lui-même. De toute façon, la première fois ils avaient essayé comme ça et il n’éprouvait pas le besoin de changer. Surtout que face à son Grand Roi, il se sentait le plus souvent démuni.

Il versa une généreuse quantité de liquide transparent sur ses doigts se tourna en mettant à quatre pattes, les fesses vers son amant. Sans attendre, il enfonça un premier doigt en lui et gémi. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour. Le gémissement de Peter fit échos au sien, il voulait la suite autant que lui.  
Rapidement, il en rajouta un deuxième et chercha sa prostate pour effacer la douleur qu’il avait ressentit. Peter la trouvait presque du premier coup, comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, le garçon murmura :

\- Si tu me détache, je pourrais le faire.

Son « non » fut dit dans rire mélangé à un gémissement. Le voir excité comme ça rien qu’en le regardant était trop bon pour qu’il le laisse passer. Il ajouta un troisième doigt et les fit aller et venir en lui lentement, pour bien s’habituer. Puis il se retourna et s’assit juste devant le sexe du blond, de façon à ce qu’il soit collé contre son dos.

\- Et maintenant, demanda-t-il, qu’est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Et si tu me chevauchais, proposa-t-il en bougeant ses hanches pour appuyer sa demande.

Vu le regard que Caspian lui lança, sa demande était acceptée. Il se mit un genou au dessus de lui, et d’une main attrapa le sexe de Peter pour le guider en lui. Lentement, il s’assit sur lui, crispé à cause de la douleur alors que son amant gémissait à cause de son étroitesse.

\- Et ensuite ? questionna-t-il en se redressant pour enfoncer totalement la verge de l’autre en lui.

Le blond donna un coup de bassin vers le haut, lui arrachant un cri surpris. En réponse, Caspian lui donna un petit coup sur la tête en secouant la tête. Puis il se leva avant de redescendre plusieurs fois. Mon Dieu que c’était bon de le refaire enfin.

Petit à petit, il bougea plus vite, accompagnant les mouvements de hanches de Peter qui gémissait et haletait, les yeux fixé sur lui. Il voulait aller plus vite, se laisser tomber plus fortement, mais rien à faire, ses cuises n’acceptait pas l’effort que ça demandait.

\- Détache-moi ! supplia le jeune homme en tirant sur les menottes.

Il resta assit sans bouger quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et avança des mains tremblantes vers les attaches pour mettre la clé dans la serrure et la tournée. Et les ondulations de bassin de Peter ne l’aidaient pas à garder sa concentration.

Quand enfin il réussit à libérer les deux poignets de son amant, il le sentit se redresser brusquement pour l’embrasser tout aussi violemment. Visiblement, il n’était pas le seul à être frustré.

Puis il caressa le corps de Caspian jusqu’à atteindre ses hanches qu’il empoigna avec force. Il le souleva et le rabaissa brutalement, lui tirant un hurlement de plaisir. Totalement soumis au bon vouloir de Peter mais enfin comblé, le brun criait autant qu’il pouvait sans se soucier des autres, dans les chambres à côté qui pouvaient l’entendre.

Peter garda se rythme là jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse dans l’intimité de son amant qui se raidit sous la sensation, puis il masturba Caspian rapidement jusqu’à ce qu’on son tour il se crispe et se libère sur son torse.

Il le souleva une dernière fois pour se retirer doucement et resta allongé pour se remettre de ses émotions. Paresseusement, les deux garçons se mirent sous les couvertures, les cheveux bruns de Caspian s’étalant sur la peau pâle de Peter. Puis ils s’endormirent.


End file.
